


Amaxo-Whatsit?

by getluckywithbucky



Series: Destiel Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Not Quite Gen, Phobias, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getluckywithbucky/pseuds/getluckywithbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have to investigate a certain type of carnival ride on a case. Dean is the opposite of happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amaxo-Whatsit?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Castiel takes Dean on Dean's first boat ride. Reason up to you. I'm thinking Dean's probably afraid of boats like he is every vehicle that isn't the impala." This was a lot of fun to write. :D

"No."

"Dean."

"I said no, Cas."

"You're being irrational."

" _You're_ being a dick."

Castiel stared at Dean for a long moment, expression largely blank except for the creeping exasperation in his eyes, "Dean."

"C'mon, man! There's no fucking way I'm getting on that thing."

The thing in question, much to Dean's bewilderment, was this tiny little piece of shit pink _bucket_. It was being generous to call the damn thing a boat, but that didn't stop the fair from putting a sign up that said "Romantic Boat Rides!" It was bad enough that they were even investigating the damn thing to begin with, but the fact that they actually had to _ride_ it to figure out if it was the connection to the weird murder-suicides in town made Dean just want to hit something.

Cas didn't share his issues. If anything, the angel found Dean's refusal to be nothing short of obnoxious and entirely unnecessary. "This is the most convenient way to determine if these deaths are connected. Why are you so against it?"

Dean scowled, mumbled something, and Castiel almost missed what the hunter said. As it was, he heard, but couldn't quite understand what the jumbled words meant. At his confused look, Dean's scowl deepened, and he repeated himself, words ground out, "I don't like boats, okay? Too much - " he flailed his arms in what Castiel assumed was meant to represent water, "You know."

"You are not amaxophobic."

"Amaxo-whatsit?" Dean rolls his eyes, waving off Castiel's attempt to explain, "Look, I just don't wanna be surrounded by water with only a rickety-ass plank of pink wood to keep my ass out of the drink, okay? It looks like it'll give me all sorts of itchy rashes."

Dean thought that was a pretty good reason, and, hell, he figured Cas would back off and let it go. He's still not exactly sure what Castiel did, but barely five minutes later found them both seated in one of the little so-called boats.

The hunter felt he was perfectly justified in crossing his arms, slouching down, and pretending the angel beside him didn't exist. It didn't last long, however, since it was pretty clear that Cas really didn't give a damn about Dean's little tantrum.

"This is so stupid. We look ridiculous." It wasn't much of an exaggeration; Castiel, in his beige trenchcoat, and Dean, in his flannels, both looked completely out of place in the tunnel of love - at least based on the occasional glances back by a couple in the boat ahead of them. Dean scowled at them, and glanced at the murky water fretfully.

Castiel sighed, "Dean. I already told you this is the most convenient way to investigate. I don't see what there is to be afrai-"

Dean cut him off, "Shut up, I'm not afraid."

"Of course not."

"I'm fucking not, okay. Let's get this show on the road." Dean straightened up, puffed out his chest, and gave the water a look that would have been right at home accompanied by a stuck-out tongue.

If he squeaked and clung to Castiel's arm when the boat began to move, it was only because the jolting made him lose his balance.


End file.
